dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OtakuD50
I have a shiny new laptop! This means I can be on the internet updating the wiki while playing games! No more writing things down on notebooks for me! First thing I'm going to do is finish up work on the BBS pages. Add any data dump requests for when I'm done here.--OtakuD50 21:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mihono "Professionally," I have to, for the meantime, refer to this character as "Kite (Sora)." However... ::"Back when the ALTIMIT Corporation website was up and running, I submitted a (dropped) fanfic there called .hack//RENAISSANCE. The main characters were three girls named Mihono, Misora, and Mizuki, who were basically female cosplayers of Kite, Balmung, and Orca. The plot revolved around Mihono's quest to find the pages of the Book of Twilight and reconstruct Kite's bracelet. Until more information is released, I'm calling shenanigans on CC2 and referring to that girl as Mihono." ...outside of articles up to the release of more official information, I will be referring to this character as "Mihono," a girl.--OtakuD50 07:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) To Do II: Championship Edition *Clean up the Community Portal *Purge the random quote generator of undesirable elements *Nag a certain someone to finish the SIGN episode summaries *Do a once-over to see if any R1 pages remain on cleanup :--OtakuD50 10:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to edit my talk page, do it right, chumps If you have something to respond to, respond to it in the same damn article. It's ****ing retarded responding to something on my talk page by posting on your own talk page, and vice versa. It makes no damn sense.--OtakuD50 16:18, 15 March 2007 (UTC) It's finally over! I'm done with SIGN episodes now! Up yours, chumps and chumpettes. I'm catching the next pimpmobile out of here. And you can bite my shiny daffodil ass! Huh? What about the rest of the episodes? I don't own the first disc (haven't exactly given up on trying to find the LE version... yes, I know it's impossible). And I'm not getting LotT any time soon.--OtakuD50 05:50, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I can do the first SIGN disc and the first Udeden disc if you need me to. Let me know, okay? EmiHinata 21:51, 10 June 2007 (UTC) To do... This is just a reminder for myself once I get home and have everything I need. *Screencap & upload Salu pic *Scan & upload Risa & Shouko pics Quotes for Risa, Shouko, Yuko *Scan & upload pic of Watarai from Legend of the Twilight *Synopsis for SIGN episodes *Update the pages for Another Birth characters (probably do so after Quarantine) *The rest of the ENEMY cards Yay! --OtakuD50 22:20, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Update Looks like we're almost done with getting all the Another Birth articles off cleanup. I gotta do the Quarantine article though... CR already did half of it. I guess I have to finish it out even though it might sound odd with two different writing styles. Well, if it turns out really bad I guess I'll rewrite what CR had.--OtakuD50 07:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Holy crap, taking longer than I estimated. Down to five articles to take off cleanup: Wiseman, NOVA, Mia, Linda, and Elk. Can he do it? YES HE C- well, maybe. God, why does my mom have to rely on ME to drive her all over the place... I just wanna veg out and type on le wiki.--OtakuD50 21:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This is just a tribute! To the dumbest troll in the world, ohhh... Screw you asshole :I know you want to, but I'm afraid I'm just not interested in idiots that pretend to be someone that hates himself.--OtakuD50 22:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Have u seen Tenjo Tenge? Its a real cool anime!--Cojin17 10:30, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Hey! I just went to the link you put on The One Death's talk page (by copy-pasting) and YouTube gave me this message: "The URL contained a malformed video ID." What's up with that? Enzeru 11:37, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :It's fixed.--OtakuD50 21:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hey v.2 I really, really like your page. You must have put a lot of work into it. Your collections are monstrously impressive too, I wish I could afford a fifth of that and not have to steal via torrents. :P --Ryn Leistra 23:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) SIGN summaries Hi i heard you needed help finishing the summaries for the sign episodes, i have the complete set though i might be to late. I am also new here, and i would love to help around -Auragleaf02 :By all means, do so. Just follow the same format I've got for the rest of the episodes and hopefully we won't need to do too much editing for spelling, grammar, or accuracy. We'd also appreciate it if you could take relevant screen captures of the episodes (in other words, don't go overboard).--OtakuD50 02:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ;D Nice try. Turns out you've become the fool. <3 Ytiruces 06:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :No one likes a killjoy. Who do you think I am?! Jeez, some stuck-up people are just too lazy to wait the full 24-27 (accounting for time zone) hours...--OtakuD50 08:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) A bit of a redundant question.. I was just wondering, since I've been scouring the internet for almost two months now; What does G.U. stand for? I figure that it hasn't been released or that the meaning is unknown, if not completely non-existant, but my curiosity is driving me insane. On another note. I apologize if my asking this question in such a manner isn't polite. I just joined the site and I'm still working on figuring out the controls. Thank you so very much. - Lily. :I'll save him some time. Visit the page: .hack Conglomerate. There you will find all the in-game interpretations.--Falcon At 12:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I should have investigated the site more thoroughly before posting a question that was already answered. -- Lily. Random It's up.--Falcon At 00:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Surprise http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/libraynatsume.png --Falcon At 01:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Now that is a work of art.--OtakuD50 06:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Very, Very nice Tepellin 08:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Here. Outlaw630 23:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to know that she's in, though I had no doubt she would be. Surprised that she got a new look though. But how is she in battle (hoping she's either an optional fight or a party member)?--OtakuD50 03:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that... Sorry about that. I accidentally pressed save page while I was editing a new page for the Macha Cat (LINK) picture that I have uploaded recently. Full of fail today Me, not you. Thanks for the help on the Eras artical. all those categories were added by accident. I tryed to have the artical link to them, but that didn't work. End the end I forgot to delete them. I'm only half incompetent, don't worry.--Falcon At 02:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ...greetingz Let's see if you have a good memory. : D - Quicksolver 21:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) HI Sorry for everything...but i get the feeling i'm being ignored...and i dont exactly blame you 100%, but this is someone else.XXXth form 18:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures These pictures are always better than the old. I do it for the visitors, simply. I realize that what I do does not please you and put yourself out of you but I'm not doing any harm. I'm thinking of the good of the community, nothing more. animanga footer hi OtakuD50, Kulaguy. I have added .hack to the wikia central shared animanga footer here , care to add this footer to your wiki as part of reciprocal mutual promotion? :D thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah It's not public and requires registration, but beyond that the entire game is automated (so don't think of this as some YVD clone). That's why I wanted to ask for permission first, rather than post a link directly; If saying/adding anything relating to this oversteps any wikia boundaries, then I apologize and won't mind having the link removed. I've checked; this hasn't been implemented elsewhere, and sadly crimsonvs.com isn't up yet. - Quicksolver 19:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) --OtakuD50 21:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Daipenmon I would like to bring notice to the account User:Daipenon. A few times now he has undone edits made by me, and looking at his Contributions, all he ever does is undo the work of others. Most of it is unnecesary. For example, for the longest time, Helluger did not have a quote. As I was playing Reminisce again so that I could fill in the Story section of the page, I ran into Helluger in a field. Before clicking "x", I went online and typed what she said to me in her declaration of battle onto her page. Daipenmon then randomly removes the quote, leaving the spot vacant once again. --- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Already undid my edit to Helluger--Daipenmon 04:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight The Animanga Hub is looking at Spotlighting this wiki for February. And I was wondering if you would add *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the end of your MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. --Sxerks 01:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on those pages. just forgot the banner. Much appreciated.Durain_TheShadowEdge 08:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Durain_TheShadowEdge 'Administration Request' Dear OtakuD50, I was wondering if I can become an admin to assist reorganizing the information. Other wikia sites like Pokemon, Shugo Chara, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, and so forth are neat and on topic. I wanted to help the site to get back on its track as well. Please give a return comment for your decision. Sincerely, Roru aurarios (talk) 12:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mind, but I don't have the power to make anyone an admin. I'll contact Kula about it.--OtakuD50 (talk) 22:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Alrighty, now I can make it happen.--OtakuD50 (talk) 23:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC)